


Walk Me Home

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: A little misunderstanding never hurt anyone...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> Written for fandom stocking 2016.

“Let me walk you to your quarters,” Major Lorne had said, after movie night.

“Sure,” David smiled. After all, the Major's quarters weren't far from his. And they usually walked back together, after dinner, after movie night, after taking a walk on the East pier.

The Major seemed a little nervous tonight. Perhaps it was the mission to PX3-481 tomorrow. There had been reports of Wraith activity there, but the chance of some useful tech and interesting flora was too good to pass up. Yes, that was it. He must be anxious about the mission.

They drew close to David's door, and David thought he should say something. “I know you're nervous, Evan. I can call you Evan, right? I mean, we've worked together for several months now. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, that you are the most competent officer I know, and there's really no need -”

David was startled when the Major... attacked him! Well, attack is a slight exaggeration. But he certainly kissed him! David froze. Shocked. _Stunned_. But... 

“God! I am so sorry,” Evan blurted out. “Shit. Seriously. I think I misread that there. Did I? I mean, wow, I thought you wanted...”

David couldn't help it. He laughed. Evan's face went from embarrassed to horrified, so David leaned in and kissed him back.

“My bad, Evan. No, I was not expecting that. But I am totally on that page, if you want us to be.”

Evan laughed nervously and rubbed his finger over his lips, then a hand around the back of his neck. “I thought you were telling me not to be nervous about finally – fucking finally – kissing you on your doorstep. After all those dates where I didn't dare...”

David's eyebrows rose. “Dates? You mean...” He pondered all their time together. “Yes, I suppose. It's as close as it gets around here.” He gave Evan a long look. “I thought you were anxious about the mission tomorrow. I'm sorry. But if you want to kiss me again, that would be most welcome, Evan. And if we can continue our... dating, then I would be honoured.”

Evan's mouth curled into a wicked smile, and David's pulse quickened. Evan leaned in, enclosed David against the wall with his hands, and kissed him thoroughly, leaving David _wanting_.

“Would you like to come in for coffee?” David managed to croak.

Evan was kissing his way gently across David's throat. “I didn't think there was any coffee left in Atlantis?” he murmured, sending delicious vibrations through David's body.

“There isn't,” admitted David.

“Then yes, please,” Evan grinned. “I would love to come. In.”

~


End file.
